Murdered By Love
by TheXDevilsXDaughter
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven leave the Titans and by a house together. Things go terribly wrong, when Beast Boy gets home. Rated T for violence, cursing, and blood. R&R please!


_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**_

_** I was sitting on the bed waiting for you to get home. You called me earlier today and asked if we could hang out and do something special. I said yes of course. It was also our two year anniversary. I was wearing the black dress, that you loved so much, that fit my curves perfectly. It showed a bit of cleavage and it had spaghetti straps, and it stopped at my mid thigh. I had curled my hair into lose curls, and I had put on some black eyeshadow and mascara. And to complete the outfit was my favorite pair of black high heels. **_

_** When I heard you coming up the stairs I jumped of the bed and ran to the door to open it for you. You walked right pass me and started to pace back and forth. I asked you what was wrong and you didn't answer. I shut the door and grabbed your arm to stop you from pacing. You snatched it away like I was going to hurt you or something. I was shocked and moved away. So I tried to change the subject. "So, where are we going for dinner?" I asked shyly. I heard you sigh and turn towards me. "Is that all you can think about, is food?" You screamed at me. You had a look of disgust and rage in your eyes. "I... I tried to ask you what was wrong and you didn't answer me." I said back with confidence. I stood up straight and walked towards the door.**_

_** You grabbed my arm and harshly turned me around. " You're hurting me Beast Boy." I cried out, losing all confidence in myself. You didn't loosen your grip. You pulled me towards the bedroom and threw me on the bed. I heard you lock the door and walk towards me. I screamed as you pulled me up by my hair. I struggled to get out of you're death grip on my hair, but I failed. You slapped me and let go of my hair. I fell to the floor and cried as I held my hand to my now red cheek. "You stupid bitch! Did you actually think that I liked you. Let alone love you?" I heard you yell at me. At the same time I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. I cried harder as you lifted me up and pushed up against the wall.**_

_** "You really are something you know that Raven." Your hand was on my throat, choking me, and your other hand was roaming my body. I hit you with my hands, hoping you would let go of my throat so that I could breath, and screamed. That only made you madder. I felt you punch me in the stomach and then you let me go. As I laid there you kicked me in the stomach over and over again until I coughed up blood. When I heard you unlock the door and walk out, I crawled into the bathroom, that was connected to the bedroom. I got in and locked the door behind me. I laid on the floor for a few minutes, until I stood up and almost fell over. I caught myself before I fell and used the sink to help me stand. My knees were weak, my whole body was weak from all the abuse.**_

_** I looked in the mirror and was horrified by what I saw. My make up was smeared from all the crying, I had blood all around my mouth and dripping down my chin, onto my chest, my right cheek was red from where you slapped me, and my neck had black and blue marks on it. I was reaching out for a wash cloth when I heard you pounding on the door. I froze. "Open this door Raven, or I'll knock it down. I stayed where I was and heard him started to kick in the door. I ran to one of the corners and sat down. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them tightly. I saw your foot come through the door and you kick the rest of the door down. I watched you walk in and look at me with a smirk on you're face.**_

_** I cried harder than I ever had in my life. I yelped when you picked me up by my hair. You slammed me into the full size mirror. It shattered into a million pieces, just like my heart did, and I screamed as I felt the glass dig into my skin. I closed my eyes and felt the blood drip down. "Stop! Please stop!" I screamed as you grabbed my arms and lifted me. You pushed me into the sink and turned me so that I was facing the inside of the sink. You turned on the water and turned the hot water on high. You plugged in my curling iron and turned it on.**_

_** You checked the temperature of the water and a pleased smile crept onto your face. You took my left arm and held it under the hot water. I yelped at the sudden contact of the hot water on my cold skin. You probably held my arm there for five minutes. When you took my arm away from the water it was all red and it burned like hell. Next you gabbed the curler and pressed it against my skin. After an hour I had red, burning, and stinging welts all over my body. I felt my eyes getting heavy, and my breathing was slowly. **_

_** You hit my head against the sink and then twice and with one final blow everything went black. I knew right there and then that the abuse took its toll. With my eyes wide open my breathing stop. My world shattered just like the shattered mirror and my shattered heart. I believed everything. Every lie, every hug, ever kiss, ever word that came out of your mouth was a lie. And I let myself believe it. I left everything I every loved. I left my family and friends just for your lies. And if it wasn't for love, I wouldn't be dead. Like some people say, "Love will lead to murder." And they were right. I was murdered by love.**_


End file.
